


Cold Feet

by catap



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: claude has cold feet and alois needs a hug, posted from tumblr, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catap/pseuds/catap
Summary: Alois needs someone to sleep with and Claude has cold feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at undertaaker.tumblr.com

It wasn’t often that the young master demanded that Claude share a bed with him, but when he did, Claude knew he was in for a hellstorm the next day. Naturally, as a demon, Claude didn’t sleep, but he did have a special set of pajamas he wore just for the nights when Alois ordered him to stay in bed with him.

Claude never knew what would set him off, nor did he know how Alois would react when panicked. It was always, to use a crude turn of phrase, a crapshoot. Tonight, it was a storm. Lightning had struck one of the trees on the ground, and started a fire. The triplets and Hannah had made quick work of extinguishing it, but not before Alois had dissolved into tears, clinging to Claude and begging him not to leave.

When it came time to put Alois to bed, he had calmed down a bit, but nonetheless ordered Claude to stay in his room. Claude waited patiently by the door, planning to stay there, watching his dinner until he fell asleep. But when Alois, not looking at him, told him to get in bed with him…

Well, what sort of butler would he be to disobey an order?

They lay motionless for hours, Claude listening to Alois’s breaths and the rain thrumming on the roof of the manor. They lulled him into something akin to slumber.

He didn’t even realize it until, embarrassed, his master’s voice jerked him awake.

“Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”

 _You’re the one who made me get into bed with you in the first place, you little brat_ , Claude thought to himself. But didn’t say, of course. Claude was impulsive, but he _did_ know when to hold his tongue.

Embarrassed and irritated, he moved his feet.

Alois moved closer to Claude and wordlessly pulled one of Claude’s arms over him in an embrace.

 _You just told me to move, you little shit, and now you’re doing_ this _?_

“Highness….” he said, his impulsiveness getting the better of him.

“Mention this tomorrow and I’ll pluck your legs off one by one,” Alois interrupted, his voice cold as ice.

“Yes, your highness.”

Ten minutes later, Alois had drifted off.


End file.
